


Profiles

by absofruitlynot



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e03 Squeeze, F/M, Season/Series 01, Unresolved Sexual Tension, as per usual, subtle flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absofruitlynot/pseuds/absofruitlynot
Summary: “Was he into you?” he asks, directly, as always.--Mulder, Scully, gentle teasing, and rivals.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while going through documents on my laptop - pretty sure I wrote this as a quick exercise in dialogue during a depression rewatch a couple of years ago. I had it saved as "soft.doc"

“Agent Colton is kind of a piece of work.”

They’re wrapping up in their office, in the odd relaxation of the aftermath of a case that took a little too much out of them. She’d been lost in thought, debating whether it was time to look for a new apartment, so she looks up at him in surprise, unable to form a response other than raising her eyebrows in subtle agreement.

“Was he into you?” he asks, directly, as always.

“I don’t know,” she responds, honestly. They haven’t delved too far into their personal lives, just yet. She wonders if she should mind. She doesn’t. “He did call me Mrs. Spooky, if that indicates anything.”

Mulder gasps, scandalized. “To your face?!”

“Well, I guess technically he was informing me that other people call me that. Still an odd dig.”

“He’s definitely into you.” He delivers this with total confidence, and a bit of a smirk.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Oh, yeah.” More than a bit of a smirk. “He was trying to _rescue_ you. Wanted to be your knight in shining armor.”

“That your profile of him?”

“Gotta put those tuition dollars to good use somehow.”

She turns away, rolling her eyes and smiling in spite of herself. She begins to pack her briefcase.

“I do admit to getting a little overzealous, sometimes, when it comes to—” he pauses, searching for the right word.

“Obstructive assholes?”

“I was gonna say rivals, but that feels right, too.”

She turns sharply to look at him, but he’s leaning over his desk, writing a note to himself. She files that away for an ongoing profile of her own.

“Well, we won’t be having any candlelit dinners any time soon, I’ll tell you that.”

She’d said it matter-of-factly, but there’s warmth to it, and his eyes rise to meet hers. They share a small, satisfied grin, and it lingers. She snaps her briefcase shut.

“See you tomorrow, Mulder.”

“Night, Scully.”

She leaves him, their office, and this odd exchange behind. She needs a _beer_.

**Author's Note:**

> t e n s i o n


End file.
